In response to the Warning, Alert, and Response Network (WARN) Act passed by Congress in 2006, the FCC has established the Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS) to allow wireless service providers choosing to participate to send emergency alerts as text messages to their subscribers. During 2007 and 2008 the FCC proposed and then adopted the network structure, technical requirements, and operating procedures for the CMAS. The CMAS network will allow the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), to accept and aggregate alerts from the President of the United States, the National Weather Service (NWS), and state and local emergency operations centers, and then send the alerts over a secure interface to participating wireless providers. These participating wireless providers will then distribute the alerts to their customers.